Imaginaught
The Imaginaughts are rulers of Aef. History Work-In-Progress Goldas and George Arenian were enrolled into the school at ages 3 and 2.5, respecively, spaced half a year apart (in our years that would be 6 and 5). They were surviving the Aefian school very well, where they saw Targ Un beating up Nick Myme, known then as "Mystery Myme" or "???". Tivic Criko climbed out of hiding, saying that he was Targ's cousin (actually not) and wanted to stop the fighting. The four of them became fast friends, and after an encounter where Goldas singlehandedly beat Targ in a duel, Targ reluctantly joined thir impromptu group. To be continued. General After Goldas and George enrolled at Aef, they met the shy Mystery Myme (Nick Myme), the unusual Tivic, and the bully, Targ. The group brought out the best in each other, as a group of roommates. Mystery revealed himself as Nick, Tivic became more "normal, and Targ became nicer. They had an unoffical group, dedicated to protecting their home planet, Aef. After meeting Raven, the group officially named themselves the "Imaginaughts", meaning "Knights of Imagination". Goldas got a girlfriend, Varralion, who had a brother, Varral. Those two joined the group. Varralion gave birth to a son, Marcus, who quickly aged (with Aging potions) and became the group's ninth member. Raven then left the group to be replaced by Vain. Then Mochadius joined, bringing the total to ten. Finally Nexter and James joined, bringing the total to twelve. Goldas decided that Mocha, Nexter, and James should not be a part of the Imaginaughts, as Imaginaughts are so powerful on Aef, that to extend the list, it would do some harm. Symbol The symbol of the Imaginaughts franchise and this wiki is an uppercase I with some sort of ime across it. Variations have a curvy line, the line being much larger than the I, the line being smaller than the I, or the line behind the I, but the 'correct' one being the line in front of the I with a very slight curve. Colours are the biggest variation, most commonly is coulourless, drawn in lead pencil. It is generally accepted the 'I' should be light and Regal colours, or neutral, and the line being dark or evil colours, or neutral. The oldest Imaginaughts 'I's' have a brown scar similar to bread or dried blood, the newer reform symbols being various shades of red or purple, with a Golden or blue I. Some 'inverted' versions exist, this is used in areas where the Imaginaughts are underwhelmed. List of Known and Current Imaginaughts #Goldas, the founder of the group, King of Aef. #George, Goldas' brother and captain of the Blue Marines. #Nick, Grim aider, Resurrected by Goldas. #Tivic, a master shape-shifter. #Targ, A powerful swordsman. #Varralion, Goldas' partner, Dragoneer, and Queen of Aef. #Varral, Varralion's brother, Dragoneer. #Marcus, Goldas' and Varralions son, Prince of Aef. #Vain, The Leader of the Assassins. List of ex-Imaginaughts #Raven, left due to corruption, and presumed dead until years later. #F10, left, presumed killed by Raven. Returned to Aef later, still staying out of the Imaginaughts #Erak, killed by Raven #Isan, killed by Raven #King Mochadius, left due to other duties #Nexter, asked to leave by Goldas #James, decided to leave. Gallery Nick 2.jpg|Nick Myme, Green Costume Targ med helm.jpg|Targ Un Targ full helm.jpg Goldas.jpg George.jpg Raven1.jpg ImaginaughtsIBlue121x141.png|The Imaginaughts I Category:Peoples Category:Classes Category:Aef Government Category:Blue House